Smoke and Mirrors Continued
by teenageddirtbag
Summary: Taz is pregnant! What should she do? My take on the amazing  but never finished  fanfic "Smoke and Mirrors" by Invader Zara. please read and review! rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**So a while back I was reading this TUp fanfic called "Smoke and Mirrors". It only had one chapter and it ended with Taz being pregnant. Scince the story was never finished, I decided to finish it for the author (unless she hates it and wants me to take it down). So I own nothing! Starship and all its characters belong to Starkid and the original "Smoke and Mirrors" belongs to Invader_Zara. **

Up had heard the scream, as did the others. No one knew who it belonged to because they had never heard her scream like that. Only Up knew. Up remembered that scream all too well. He thought back over 10 years ago when he first heard that exact same shriek at Taz's quinceñera. That was the day they met. She was strung up in a tree like a piñata, and Up had to save her. That's where he heard the scream.

_Robots, _he thought. But no, wait. Taz wouldn't scream like that over robots, she's seen worse, much worse. That's when up really started to get worried. He ran everywhere he thought she would be. The gym, no luck. Her room, nothing. The mess hall, not there. The library, empty. Up was running out of options, then he passed by the medical bay closet. He noticed that it had been opened. By now, the other rangers figured out it was Taz who had screamed by Up's frantic running and did their best to keep up with him. When they finally caught up to him, he was stopped in front of the medical bay closet. The rangers allowed him to enter by himself because if Taz was in there, it was best that the two of them were alone. As the other starship rangers observed, Up cautiously pulled out his key card and entered the closet.

"Taz!" Up's voice quavered as he spoke. There she was, passed out on the cold ground. Up kneeled beside her to get a closer look. Then, he saw it. The one green word out of all the red.

"Pregnant"

Up picked up the test and gently scooped Taz up and into his arms, taking her away from the closet and to the actual sick bay and was careful to hide the test. As they were leaving the closet, his mind was reeling with possible stories in case anyone asked about Taz. He would never tell the truth about why she really fainted, not unless Taz said he could.

"Everything okay, Up?" Specs asked cautiously.

"Yeah, uh, I think she just got dehydrated, or something," Up answered uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact and gently shifting Taz in his arms in hopes of better the test stick. He didn't want anyone to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Up stared at Taz's tiny frame on the sick bay's grey cot, just praying to a long dead God that something was wrong with the medical bay's self test technology. He thought back to only moments ago when he entered the sick bay with Taz in his arms. The puzzled look on the nurse's face still haunted him because it expressed everything he felt, confusion. He knew why the two of them were so confused about the possibility of Taz being pregnant: Up's injury. The famous injury that was given to him by Optimus Prime in Qo'nos. The same injury that resulted in his entire right side becoming a robot. Not to mention, the loss of his privates.

They were lucky in the sense that they got the nurse who gossiped the least., which wasn't saying much, but anything was comforting at this point in time. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, their nurse, Nurse Ana was her name, walked in with a grin that overtook her face. Up didn't know if her joy meant good news or bad news for him.

"She's defiantly pregnant!" She squealed. Then she noticed the grim look on Up's face as she told him what she thought was good news. "Congratulations?" She added, smile faltering. Up was bewildered,

"But she can't, I mean, I can't, I mean," he stuttered and gawked at the conflicted Nurse Ana, "how?"

"Don't ask me commander," she winked and giggled until she heard Taz cuss under her breath in Spanish. "I'll leave you two alone," she said quickly before fleeing the room, terrified of what a hormonal Taz would do to her now that Ana knows her secret. Up gazed at Taz with new eyes. _She's carrying my child, _He thought distantly and dreamily as a slight smile crept onto his lips without him even knowing it.

_"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"_ Taz snapped up, and suddenly realized where she was.

"You're in the sick bay, Taz. You-uh-passed out in the medical bay closet." He couldn't look her in the eye. He was to focused on her abdomen and what was inside.

"Oh," she was relieved to see that it was just Up in the room, she couldn't face the others right now. After a few minutes of silence with occasional gasps and squeals they could hear come from the nurses who were right outside their door, no doubt that rumors about Taz and Up's situation were already beginning to spread. After a few tense moments with those sounds, Up broke the silence.

"So, you're, uh," he choked on the word, "pregnant?" Taz nodded shamefully and fiddled with the sheets of the sick bay's cot. Neither could look directly at the other.

"So, then, um...what do you want to do?" Up finally looked at Taz's face. He noticed the look of defeat on her face, he knew she felt terrible, but he felt worse. Slowly, she raised her eyes and for the first time in a long time, she looked him square in the eye.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Her voice quavered, her body shook, and tears began to form in the back of her brown eyes, but she still tried to seem tough. Up saw through her mask in a second. Up knew, Up always knew. His thoughtful blue eyes seemed deeper than before to the worn Taz. Her entire body and soul seemed to melt as the ocean blue orbs crinkled with a slight smile and swallowed her whole as he got up and sat next on the bed next to her and embraced her shaking body. They did not break eye contact until their distraught bodies touched.

_"No sé, Up. No sé." _


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long guys(if anyone's out there...)! Here's chapter 3.  
>Again, I own absolutely nada! starship belongs to starkid, the orginal smoke and mirrors belongs to Invader Zara<strong>

Taz stayed in the hospital for a few more days. She stayed until her morning sickness subsided and to make sure her fainting episode was just low blood pressure due to her pregnancy, and not something more serious. Which it wasn't. Normally, she could wait to leave the grey sick bay cell and the itchy, uncomfortable cot. But this time, she didn't want to leave. She was glad to escape the gossipy nurses, but at least what they knew wouldn't leave the sick bay, or so they promised. What Taz really feared was facing everyone. She was positive that rumors were circulating about her fainting episode in the medical bay closet, and she was sure that one of the nurses had let something slip.

But there she was, walking to her room and praying to a dead God that she wouldn't run into anyone on her way there. She felt exposed. anyone could just walk by and ask her why she fainted or if the rumors were true. Taz herself wished the truth wasn't true. She had worked harder than anyone to get respect on the GLEE. She was, for starters, a woman. Then there was the fact that she was three years younger than anyone in her year back at the academy, extremely small, and being known as the commander's "pet" , among other less polite names, did have its drawbacks. But she had pushed through. She had out ranked thousands of men, was at the top of her class, and could out spar anyone, regardless of size. As for the rumors, she and Up had heard everything about what people thought about their relationship. They had gotten through torment before and they will do it all again. But as she arrived at her quarters, all she wanted was to be left alone. That wasn't the case.

"OMDG, Tazzy! Like, where have you been? We have been worried sick about you! None of us as bad as Up, though. He's been, like, really weird since you passed out..." Before Taz could even enter her room, she was bombarded by February. Taz didn't pay much attention to the rambling blonde's idle chatter, but after half listening to all the scandals that had happened while Taz had her stay in the sick bay, Taz couldn't take it anymore. Taz turned around to open her door, but February couldn't just let it be. The science officer found it wise to give Taz some parting advice, "But seriously though, I know you're the one who's sick and all, but you should probably check on Up. He's been acting all weird lately."

Taz froze in her doorframe. _Up, _she thought. She hadn't even thought about how this child would affect Up. She could feel her whole body tense and tears form in the back of her eyes. _Why is he so upset? _she thought angrily. _He won't be the one not allowed to train, not allowed to go on missions, or anything like that! He doesn't _have _to be stuck with this _niño _forever! He doesn't deserve to be upset! If anything, he should feel guilty. After all, he's the one who did this to me! _

"You okay, Taz?" February was still there, watching her, the _idiota. _

"Bien," Taz said through her teeth. She then finally entered her room and slammed the door. She leaned against her door and waited to hear footsteps. Unfortunately, she didn't hear any.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" February called through the door, "The real reason I wanted to talk to you was I wanted to if the rumors were true. You know, the ones about you being pregn-" February never finished her thought because at that exact moment, Taz flung open her door and punched the blonde in the face, knocking her out.

_Mierda, _Taz thought and looked at February's unconscious body sprawled out on the floor. She didn't want to go back to the sick bay and have to anwser more questions and face more rumors, Taz dragged the science officer into her room. She propped the blonde up into a chair and tied her down, and waited. After a few minuetes, Feburary finally awoke.

"Huh? What happened?" she said groggily. "Where I am?" she asked, now awake and more confused than ever.

"En mi room," Taz said.

"But, why?" Feburary shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding Taz's stone cold eyes and they way they seemed to peer into her soul.

"Because, you know a little too much. And, I want to know who gave you such classified _información, _since you are too much of an _idiota _to figure it out on your own."

"Oh, you mean you being pregnant and Up being the baby daddy? YOU MEAN THEY'RE TRUE! Well, I always knew that _something _was going on between you two! Krayonder and I have a bet against Tootsie and Specs about you guys and we so totally won!"

"¡Cállate! Or you and my knife will become real good friends."

"Okay, alright, I'll tell you. There have just been some rumors floating around the starship ever since you passed out in the medical bay closet. Someone overheard one of the nurses talking about it and Megagirl picked something up, but she said it didn't make sense or something." Taz's eyes narrowed and her body tensed as February told her everything. Rage was boiling up in the Latina's body like never before. Her fists clenched up and she grinded her jaw. The only comforting thing to Taz was how much fear showed on February's face. It felt good to still be able to install fear in others, even though she was pregnant. Maybe it was the hormones, but the look of absolute terror on the blonde's face made Taz surprisingly happy. Taz tried extremely hard not to let her joy show on her face, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Why are you smiling?" February asked cautiously, not knowing what Taz's strange smirk meant.

"Nothing," Taz snapped out of her haze, not realizing that her joy had spread to her face. "You can go now, _if_ you promise to stop all this gossip. ¿_Entender?" _She held her knife up to the science officer's throat, trying to get back the feeling of being feared.

"Yes, yes!" The blonde's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "I promise!"

Taz raised an eyebrow, "You promise you won't even tell Bug?"

"Not a soul!"

Taz didn't really believe her, but February was on the verge of tears. Normally, Taz would not have hesitated to make the dumb blonde cry, but she couldn't risk it. There were enough rumors going around about her, and if February left her room crying, then everything would just get worse. Taz lowered her knife and untied February. As February fled the room, Taz slammed the door behind her, and leaned against it. She allowed her body to slide down the cold metal door and curl up in a ball on the floor. A single tear slid down her check as she thought to herself, _they know. Everyone knows. I'm done for. I can no longer be a Starship Ranger._


	4. Chapter 4

Up stared blankly at his empty plate. He had been in the mess hall for a couple hours and had only eaten a tiny piece of chicken. He hadn't had a complete conversation in days, not even when he visited Taz he could express his thoughts. He didn't even know what he was thinking. All he knew was that he felt guilty. And Taz certainly did not make things better. Every time he would visit her, she would be cold and distant, not like the Taz that broke down and admitted her confusion about the situation when she was first admitted to the sickbay. He knew she was mad at him, and he understood. He just hoped that she would talk to him soon. He hated going through hard situations alone, and Taz was always the first person he would go to. He hated the rumors, he hated the strange looks, but most of all, he hated the guilt. He was well aware that he probably had ruined her career, not to mention his. Relationships were not allowed between subordinates and Taz could not possibly train or go on missions. And Taz would not let him forget it. Whenever he would visit her, she would make terse comments about how she was stuck in the sickbay; she wouldn't even look at him. Each time he went to see her, she would get more and more upset and angry. The last time he saw her, she snapped. He tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't hear it. She just yelled in Spanish for what seemed like forever to Up before she told him to leave. Before he left, he saw she was crying. That was three days ago, and he hadn't eaten since. His stomach was screaming and just focusing was hard. So he decided that maybe food was a good idea. The mess hall was full of chatter until Up entered, then the entire mess hall was silent and everyone stared at Up. Up pretended not to notice as he picked up his chicken and found an empty table to sulk at. Up watched people come and go for over 3 hours and tried to block out what people were saying about him, but one thing he overheard some ensigns mention stuck with him,

"What are they going to do about the kid?" said one.

"I think they're going to get rid of it," another answered.

"Like, adoption? There really isn't an adoption center anywhere near here,"

"No, I mean 'get _rid _of it'. Like, abortion. Besides, I think Taz would make a horrible mom anyway." Up slammed his fist on the table, making the table and everything on it shake, and shot a glare at the two ensigns. Although he was broken, he still frightened the pair and they quickly left the mess hall. Funny how the same pair of eyes could install fear in some and comfort others.

No matter how hard he tried, Up could not get what those ensigns said out of his mind. At first he was mad that they called Taz a bad mother, but then he got to thinking about the point of their conversation. What would they do about the child? The first ensign thought adoption, but Up shuddered at the idea of someone else raising his child. The second ensign said abortion. It felt like something died inside him when he considered this. He couldn't just get rid of it. He couldn't just kill the little Taz. _Hmm, a little Taz, _he thought dreamily. He imagined a baby with big brown eyes, just like his mama. He envisioned that same baby walking, talking, laughing. He pictured the child speaking Spanish, then turning to Up and speaking English. He imagined the child, slightly older now, learning to ride a bike, and with Up right behind him. These visions continued until the child had kids of his own. Throughout the dreams, two things had stayed consistent: The child's eyes, and that Taz had been right by Up's side, raising the child, being and _excellent_ mother. Unknowingly, Up smiled. He knew that they had to keep the child. Up was completely content just sitting at his table in the mess hall, just dreaming about the future, but his musing was interrupted when the Real Admiral's secretary found him.

"Excuse me, Commander Up? Real Admiral James wants to see you."

"Thank you, Tina, I'll be right there."

"No problem. Oh, and Taz was discharged from the hospital this morning. She's coming to see the Rear Admiral too."

**Okay, I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but I (mostly) have a plan. Thanks for reading! Again, starship belongs to starkid and the OSM (Original Smoke and Mirrors (I'm going to use this abreviation now)) belongs to Invader Zara **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, uh, I'm really, really sorry it took me almost a month to complete this chapter... I hope it's worth the wait. **

**In a way of apologizing for the delay, I want to dedicate this belated chapter to all my readers, especially to "A", ****BeccatheGryffindorPrincess****, Sorty, "Laura", lauren1996, and especially especially to PurpleandBlackPandas and DaisyDoodle (because they said nice things about me twice!) **

**Thanks guys! Your comments always make my day! So don't stop reviewing please!  
>Again, I own nothing! OSM belongs to Invader Zara and Starship belongs to Starkid<strong>

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Up asked the Real Admiral as he poked his head into superior's office. Up didn't really need to ask, it was just a formality. Up knew what this meeting was about, as did Taz.

"Yes, come in Up. Have a seat." As Up entered the room, he noticed that Taz had already arrived and was sitting slumped over in the chair with her arms crossed. She didn't even look at Up as he took his seat beside her. She was still mad at Up for putting her in this situation; Up understood. "You two probably already know why I called you here today. This is involving your relationship and Lieutenant Taz's pregnancy. Speaking solely as a friend, it's about time you two finally got together!" Real Admiral James cracked a smile at his own joke, but Taz and Up's facials remained stone cold. Having realized that his joke wasn't going over as well as he planned, Rear Admiral James moved on, "Now you two know that the GLEE normally does not allow relationships with subordinates, and frankly, we have been pretty lenient when it comes to your friendship. But this time, it's gone too far. Up, you won't be able to go on as many missions and the missions you do go on, will be a lot less dangerous. This is for a couple of reasons; one, as a punishment, and two, as a safety precaution. We don't want you getting hurt if Taz needs you," Up nodded in agreement. "As for you lieutenant, you unfortunately are not permitted to go out into the field of battle."

"WHAT?" Taz was livid. She was the GLEE's best lieutenant and she had been dedicated and loyal to the GLEE through everything, even through Bug World. But it seemed as if they were firing her. Although she had planned to quit, being fired was another story. Quitting meant that she still had her dignity, that she was still in control. Taz hated not being in control. Being fired because she was pregnant and she had been with her commander meant she had just given up any power she had. She would have to hide from the other rangers and be tormented by her once peers. Taz shuddered at the thought of all the names people would call her once they found out that rumors were true. She would become a cautionary tale, _don't sleep with your commanding officer, or you'll end up like her; alone, with wasted potential. Shame, she was such a good soldier. _

"At ease, lieutenant. You're not getting fired, just reassigned." Taz knew that this was supposed to comfort her, but she felt worse. She would have to watch everyone else go on missions and hear about what amazing feats were performed at the mess hall. If she was in the civilian ward, she could at least avoid everyone. Now she really wanted to quit. James continued, "You will work in our main offices and help file paperwork. You will also be like a substitute teacher to the new recruits and help teach basic guns and robotics at the beginning of your pregnancy, if you chose to keep it." Up flinched at the Rear Admiral's last remark. He did not like how point blank he was about abortion as an option. But what Up really did not like was James called his child "it". "That brings me to my next point," The Rear Admiral pulled out some pamphlets from a drawer in his desk, "you two need to discuss what the options are for the little guy or gal." _That's better,_ Up thought as he surveyed the pamphlets scattered across the desk in front of him. "If you choose adoption, the child will live in the family ward with some of the nurses until we reach a planet with human colonization to take him or her in. If you don't want someone else to raise your child, there's always abortion." Up's entire body tensed at the word _abortion_. He couldn't bear to hear that word.

"What if we wanted to keep the kid?" Up blurted. The Real Admiral turned abruptly towards the commander and blinked in surprise. Taz turned quickly to Up and looked at him for the first time since the meeting had started. She tried to give him her most frightening glare, but Up looked at her and noticed something in her eyes other than anger, hurt.

"Well, um, that's another possibility," The Rear Admiral tripped over his words, for he clearly did not think that a child was an option for them. "You would probably not be a Starship Ranger anymore if you wanted to keep it." _It_, James had called the child "it" again. Up could feel himself become angry at the pronoun and that James thought that he could not be both a father and remain commander.

"I'm sure that if we do keep _the child_, that we could remain rangers. We just wouldn't go on as many missions. Why, Darrell and Erin just had their second kid and have been married for 5 years! Don't forget that you were there when Zack was born! And they are still rangers."

"Then again, Erin and Darrell are _ensigns_. Neither one of them is the other's subordinate." James brought up what made this situation extra special, the fact that Up is Taz's boss.

"But they still go on missions. They even teach classes and help train the new recruits!" Up knew this was not a very valid argument and also noticed that he sounded like a spoiled child, but he didn't care. His anger was over taking him.

"They never wanted to teach. They always wanted to do what you guys do. It's a shame too, they could have been great. And you know what they say; those who can, do, and those who can't, teach." _I haven't seen you do anything in a while, Mr. Rear Admiral! _Up thought, but he was careful to hold his tongue, lest he wanted to dig himself, Taz, and their child in an even deeper hole.

"But you're making Taz teach, and she's a whole hell of a lot better soldier than both of them combined!"

"Yes, but Taz's teaching career is temporary. Theirs is permanent. Do you think that they went through all those years at the academy to become teachers?"

"They love their life and their child. I've never seen either of them more happy in all the years I've known them. They wouldn't change their life for anything in the world. They want to be good parents more than they wanted to be war heroes back when they were in the academy."

"They both could have been heroes. I mean they both had such potential, they could have been great commanders. And that's just the Gates we're talking about! Think about what you can do with your skills, Up. You could be the next Rear Admiral once I retire-"

"And spend more time with _your_ family?" Up interrupted.

"Up, you are already one of the greats, but you could be legendary. You really don't want a situation like this to ruin your chances of getting promoted."

"A _situation_ like this? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, it's going to hurt you if you keep it." It. James called his child "_it_" again. _It_. The word burned his ears and set his entire body aflame. It. _It_.

"How dare you!" Up lifted himself off his seat, matching his rise in volume. His tone became darker and angrier. "How _dare_ you call him or her 'it'! That is my child! He's not an '_it_'!" Up got up from his seat and went to the door. "You know what? I think I do want to keep _it_," Up called from the doorway. But before he left the office, he looked at Taz. He anticipated her to clutch the armrests of the chair so tightly that her knuckles would become white, but her hands were in her lap. He thought that she would be shaking with anger, but instead, she was slightly hunched over and looked back at him. Instead of the daggers he expected to come out of her eyes, he noticed that her brown orbs looked weary and tired. She was hurt and upset, and she didn't even try to hide her weakness. Up softened slightly at the sight of Taz looking so dejected, then he looked back at James, and became indignant all over again. Up left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Taz stared back at the door Up had just slammed with her mouth wide open. She blinked a few times in disbelief before turning her attention to Rear Admiral James who was still angrily glaring at the door.

"Maybe I should-" began as she slowly rose from her chair.

"Go," James interrupted, "but take these." He handed her the pamphlets and glared at her. He opened his mouth to say one last thing, but quickly shut it. Instead, he gave her a strange look that told her what he had planned to say as clearly as if he had said it aloud, _I hope you make the right decision. _Taz cautiously took the pamphlets as she turned to leave. Behind her, she heard muffled curses and shuffling of papers as she exited the office.

Taz began to walk aimlessly, with one clue as to where she was heading. As if in a trance, she slowly sauntered down the halls, until she found herself at Up's door. She had no idea how she got there, but she did not dwell on that much. She focused more on the memory of what had happened on the other side of that door only a few weeks ago. The memory that changed her life. A flood of emotions overtook her. Guilt, thrill, remorse, desire, lust, love, assaulted her as if they were bullets being shot from a gun. Through the warfare of her emotions, one feeling was constant; hope. Taz wished and hoped with all her might that Up would not be in his room. With one last prayer, she knocked.

"Up? It's me, can I come in?" There was no answer, "Up?" Taz leaned against the door a little more and felt something at the bottom on the other side. She kicked near the bottom of the door and heard a muffled grunt in response. Taz groaned. Up was in there. She typed in the password to Up's room and opened the door, only to find Up crouched on the floor in front of his door had been just a moment ago. Taz smacked the back of Up's head with her palm as she stepped over him to enter his room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, hello to you too," Up didn't even try to sound sarcastic, he just sounded annoyed.

"What were you going off about back there? You actually want to keep this damn _niño_?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," Up said indignantly, rising to his feet.

"Yeah, right. Us, parents?" Taz snorted, "don't be _ridículo_." She walked over to his bed and sat down. It took her a moment to realize exactly where she was. But once she did, she still did not move.

"And why the hell not?" Up joined her on the bed, also temporarily forgetting the significance of the spot where he sat. When he remembered the last time he was in the exact same spot with her, he also did not get up.

"Because, we just can't, Up. We are in a ton of trouble with the GLEE, we'd probably get fired, we'll be the laughing stock of the entire starship, and those _estupio_ nurses will be fawning over us like some _tonta romántica novela! _Besides, I think James is forcing me to get rid of it anyway, so might as well get used to it."

"What?" Up snapped his head towards her. He did not like the last sentence Taz just said.

"Well, it's no secret that James doesn't like the idea of us having a kid, so he'll probably do everything in his power to get us off his starship unless we get rid of the little brat. Ideally, abortion, so we can pretend that nothing happened. Adoption's a distant second, but he'll deal with it. But if we actually decide to raise it, then we are for sure getting fired."

"But he can't do that! That's a stupid reason to fire the best lieutenant the GLEE has ever had!"

"I know, but it's what he wants."

"What do _you_ want?" Taz froze for a moment. What _did_ she want?

"Honestly, I have no idea." She stared off into space as she contemplated.

"Well," Up patted her knee as he began to stand up, "you know my thoughts on the matter." Taz clearly did not appreciate Up's touch, and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry, just tryin' to lighten the mood a little." Up attempted to grin and throw at her his best puppy dog eyes at her to get her back to her normal self, not the moody, melancholy, confused Taz she was becoming. Lucky for Up, she cracked a small smile.

"Of course you want to keep him! It's proof that you did me!" Up let out a chuckle in response.

"And you don't want the proof that you seduced your handsome commander? I thought all girls bragged about this sort of thing," Taz finally laughed. It rang like bells in Up's ears. It had been weeks since he had heard her laugh. He then peered at the clock, he had another meeting to go to in fifteen minutes. "Well, I got to go, but you can stay in here and watch a movie or think about stuff or if you just don't want to talk to other people." With that, Up left. Taz was still sitting on his bed, remembering everything. She surveyed her own feelings and noticed that she didn't actually feel much remorse when she thought about that night. Feeling less confused about what she wanted, she went over to Up's old stack of movies and picked up the Karate Kid, and popped it into the DVD player. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry for the delay on this chapter! hope you guys like it! This chapter is dedicated to a girl ditched me when we were supposed to do a project and made me mad, so she kind of became my inspiration for this chapter (I get ideas when I'm frustrated or bored after a test). And also to Jamee, who is my best friend and biggest supporter of this fic (although I don't think she's ever read this) who filled in for the girl who ditched when she doesn't even take this class! So 3 cheers for her!**

**Once again, I own nothing. OSM belongs to "Good Old Rose" (she changed her name) and Starship belongs to the amazing Starkids! **

Taz still avoided people, but she was now leaving her room at normal hours and stopped hiding or pulling out her knife at anyone who walked by. The rumors were still circulating, getting worse actually, because word had gone out that Up had yelled at Rear Admiral James during their meeting had gotten out. Taz knew that she should feel sorry for Up and she should jump to his defense every time she heard something; but truthfully, she was glad that people we no longer talking just about _her_. Taz was used to being talked about, but for some strange reason, the pregnancy rumors hurt worse than any of the pervious rumors back at the academy combined. Maybe it was the hormones, but Taz could have sworn that she was going soft. They way the gossips were effecting her, the way she was more compassionate, the way she was more- as much as she hated to admit it- soft. She decided that this newfound tenderness was due to hormones and the baby. The baby, Taz still had no idea what she wanted to do with the child. At that moment, two ensigns walked past her in the hall and began whispering among themselves when they saw her. Taz turned to them and growled,

"What do you want, _eses_?" She didn't even give them her most fearsome glare, but they scampered away from her anyway. That was the positive side of her situation, people were even more afraid for the feisty Latina because most everyone assumed that was even angrier while pregnant than, which she was. She was more impatient, more excitable, more fighting. However, the gossip about Up and James was losing its bite, and Taz's newfound tenderness was being noticed through her angry pregnancy exterior. Taz noticed that she was beginning to become the center of the rumor mill again, and she did not like that one bit. She felt soft and weak; and Taz loved, rather, _needed_ to be feared to feel like she had any form of power or respect. After years of being bullied and discriminated against, she craved being untouchable to her fellow rangers. Up made everyone stop teasing her when she first joined the academy. Up was also the one who stayed up with her all night to tutor her. When she was dealing with the loss of her family and former life, Up never left her side. Every time Taz found herself in any form of situation, Up had always been there to help get her through it. Up would never leave her. Taz supposed that Up and his loyalty was a reason to keep the child. However, his over-indulgent love would turn everyone soft. Once again, Taz needed to be imitating, and a child would not help her become more fearsome.

"Umm, lieutenant? Are you alright?" Taz snapped out of her trance to realize that she had stopped dead in the hallway with a petrified expression on her face. She turned to see who disrupted her train of thought. It was an ensign she did not recognize and without a proper name plate on his uniform.

"_Sí! Por qué_? Do I not look _alright_ to you?"

"No, no! You just seemed out if it a second ago- and -uh- you just didn't look okay, ma'am." The ensign was cowering back and was stumbling on his words. Taz was very pleased with herself for the way the ensign was reacting.

"Well, I am perfectly fine! Who are you anyway? You don't have any identification on you, and last time I checked, it's protocol to have your badge on your person when in this part of the ship."

"Ensign Baker, ma'am, Charlie Baker," he responded, trying to sound official. "I apologize ma'am, I'm new."

"Then how did you end up in officers' dorms hallways? And how did you know I am a lieutenant?"

"I was sent to find you, ma'am. Commander Mann wants to see you."

"There is no 'Commander Mann' on this ship, _idiota_!" The ensign confused and sheepish. Taz felt pity, "Who sent you?"

"He said his name was Lieutenant Dan," _Lieutenant Dan? Really? How big of an _idiota_ was this kid?_ But Taz understood. She understood perfectly why someone would do this to her.

"Why did you look here?" Taz asked growly through gritted teeth

"I was told that you would be here," Charlie seemed to carefully choose his words, as if he was almost afraid to say something.

"Why?" Baker did not respond, "TELL ME!"

"They said that you would be here because you spend most of your time in your commander's dorm." Taz heaved and clenched her fists. It was exactly what she had anticipated and feared, but she never expected it to hurt so much. She shook with frustration and anger while the ensign watched and cowered back in fear. Taz had to restrain herself from pouncing on the ensign and on a commander who just entered the hallway. "You...okay?" Apparently, Baker felt brave. Unfortunately for him, Taz felt nothing but anger,

"_ESTOY BIEN_!" Taz yelled with such rage that she even made the commander who was passing by to jump, "just, just go! _Deja_! LEAVE!" Charlie fled from the hall as if it was for his life. Taz didn't even feel pleasure as she watched him escape with such crippling fear in her.

That was it. She stormed to her dorm and into her bathroom. She glared at herself in the mirror above her sink with such intensity, it was as if she trying to intimidate herself. She gripped the edge of her sink and breathed heavily. _Be tough_, she had to remind herself, _be tough_. Taz then looked over at bottles of prenatal vitamins that the medics were forcing her to take sitting on the counter. She then thought back to what the ensign had just said to her, and just got angrier at the bottles. _That's it,_ she thought. _I don't want this_.

**Thanks so much for reading! I love you so much for that!**

**I am going to **_**try**_** to get the next chapter up sooner because I have actual plans for it, but no promises. But I promise that there will be meat next chapter instead of my usual fluffiness. Again, so sorry about the delay. (I actually spent my Thanksgiving on this instead of my family) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! note that I own nothing (except Charlie, he's all mine)! Starship belongs to Starkid and OSM belongs to Good Old Rose. Enjoy! reviews always welcome**

**Note: my character Charlie Baker is not taken from Cheaper By the Dozen, I actually didn't know one of the sons was named that (thank you DasiyDoodle for pointing that out to me). Charlie is named after my friend who's last name is Baker and her nickname is Charlie (which is kind of strange because her name starts with an "L") **

**Can I just say that I am disappointed that no one got my Forrest Gump reference last chapter! There will be a contest regarding that with a real prize that I'm sure you'll love! (details at the bottom)**

Taz was desperate, she was willing to do anything at that moment to rid herself of her problem. The anger and rage was brewing inside her, causing her blood to boil and her body to shake. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted, her bangs fell in her face, and her knuckles white from her grip on the sink. She scolded herself aloud through gritted teeth, "toughen..._up!_," Up. _Up_. How would Up feel about her getting rid of the child? Probably angry or depressed. He would probably be blubbering for weeks about it, but at least he wouldn't talk to her. She could avoid both him and her situation for a while, pretend it never happened. Everything would go back to normal, and that was that. Tomorrow, she would march down to the sick bay and get it over with. But first, pickles sounded really good at that moment, and she was hungry. However, right as she opened the jar, there was a knock at her door.

"Taz? It's me, can I come in?" Taz wished she had imagined the voice, but it was too clear to be a dream. She trudged over to her door and opened it to find Up standing solemnly in the doorway. "I need to-"

"I want to get rid of it," she interrupted. Up looked at her incredulously. He couldn't believe it; she couldn't, she just couldn't.

"But-but, Taz?" Up pleaded, "you can't." His eyes became broken and the color drained from his face.

"Sure I can. I don't want it and I certainly don't need it." Taz retorted defiantly, completely unaware that each word was a dagger in Up's heart.

"You don't understand. You're going to want to keep it because-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Taz interrupted again, this time with more force. Up opened his mouth to say something, but before he could protest her decision, an alarm sounded from Up's hip.

"_Commander Up. Come in Commander Up_."

"Commander Up here."

"_Commander, this is dispatch. We need you down at the west landing docks. There's been a breach. Autobots are attacking. Get your lieutenant and crew right away and prepare to fight immediately. Over." _

"What are you waiting for _idiota? Vamos_!"

"Taz, you can't go"

"They said get your lieutenant and go, so let's go!"

"Taz, you're not my lieutenant anymore," and with that, he turned and left. Leaving Taz to sort out her thoughts in her doorway.

Taz needed to fight. She needed to prove herself to the GLEE that although she was pregnant, she could still fight. And if she got hurt in some way, it wouldn't matter because she was disposing of the child anyway. She escaped from her room and headed towards the ammo lockers. Taz entered in her pass code, but was denied. "_Día de los muertos_," she muttered under her breath. It was then she realized that the GLEE had actually fired her, otherwise her pass code would work. A sea of ensigns ran past her, clearly on their way to fight in this latest battle. Taz noticed that one of the ensigns was lagging behind the rest and was carrying two zappers. She grabbed hold of the ensign's uniform, hoping that he had not heard word of her being fired yet.

"_Eschuame puta_, you better give me one of those guns or I will take them by force and use one on you." Taz forced the ensign to turn around and face her. It was Charlie. Taz thought that messy chestnut hair looked familiar. Charlie's forest green eyes that matched his uniform widened with fear.

"Yes, lieutenant, ma'am," his voice quavered and his hands shook violently as he handed over his spare gun.

"You've never faced a robot, have you?" Taz asked, suddenly tender.

"No ma'am."

"Stick with me, _idiota_, and I can guarantee that you won't get _completely_ blown up."

"But, ma'am..."

"No buts! Do you want to die talking or fighting?"

"But I don't want to di-!" Taz shot him a look and Charlie quickly silenced himself. The two quickly chased after the group of ensigns that Charlie had come from, but before they could reach the actual battleground, they found three ensigns dead in the hallway. Charlie wanted to pay his respects, but Taz pulled him along, reminding him of his options of death. He chose "fighting" once again.

When they reached the west loading docks, Taz and Charlie found a battle that had already been fought. Blood and robot parts were splattered everywhere in the room. There were plenty of dead humans as well as robots, but based on the vast number of human casualties compared to the robots, Taz supposed the robots won this round. However, Taz could hear the distinct sound of war. Screams, guns, grunts, curses, and metal scraping were ringing in her ears. Taz was used to these noises, Charlie was not. As Taz moved towards the sounds, she turned around to find Charlie cradling his gun and violently shaking. Taz didn't know why, much less admit it, but she had a soft spot for the ensign. She sighed and held her hand out.

"Here," Charlie quickly grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed. "You will be fine. It's not that bad. You've been trained well, and you were bound to fight a robot sooner or later. Besides, I'll be right beside you. No robot it idiot ranger is going to harm you." Charlie seemed to calm down after Taz's speech, "now, let's go kill some robots and have them go crawling back crying to whatever sick bastard that created them, eh?" Charlie nodded and Taz released his hand. She knew exactly what door hid the battle going on. Taz marched over with a still shaken up Charlie tip toeing behind her. She gently laid her hands on her midriff before placing one of her hands on the doorknob. She glanced back at Charlie who readied his gun and nodded. She nodded in return, removed her other hand from her stomach, prepared her gun, and opened the door.

**I was originally going to have actual fighting in this chapter, but then it got too long. But I promise that next chapter will definitely have a battle scene! **

**Whoever spots the Forrest Gump reference in the last chapter wins a very special prize that will be revealed in later chapters. If 4 or more people participate, then the first 3 (including the winner) will get a runner up prize, also to be revealed. you can send in your answer by review or pm, but I'm warning you that I don't really check my pm often.**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Chapter 9 will definitely be up sometime next week **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm finally back! So, so, SO, sorry about the delay. I actually planned to get this up around Christmas, but then I got a really bad case of writers block that lasted 3 months. sorry. **

**Without further ado, here you go! enjoy!**

Taz had seen worse, but she still had trouble believing her eyes. There were bodies and robot parts strewn carelessly around the metallic battlefield. Some corpses were pushed aside to maintain some shred of dignity, while others were still being stepped on and fought on top of. The battle was brutal and the humans appeared to be losing terribly. The rangers must have been extremely desperate because Taz noticed that even Specs and her team of engineers were fighting and February was swatting a gun around while trying to protect her hair. Despite the battle's brutal nature, the fighting was contained to a single room. Taz was always dumbfounded by the robots' overly organized nature and need for absolute precision. But this was a little too tidy, even for them. She didn't get much time to ponder before Charlie pushed her down. He quickly apologized, but Taz understood; there was now a hole in the wall where her head was a moment ago thanks to a robot's laser. She was honestly surprised that no one had noticed her and the tall, lanky ensign standing awkwardly in the doorway sooner, but what really surprised her was when another robot approached them and didn't aim for them, but for the door's in which they had just entered keypad and walked away. It hit Taz like nothing else, she understood the robots' need for order and containment and why they were fighting in this room only. She turned to tell Charlie what she had figured out, but Charlie wasn't crouching next to her anymore. He was instead charging towards a robot with his zapper drawn. His aim was sloppy and he clearly had never really handled a gun of that caliber before, but at least he tried. Taz quickly got up and went to aid the naive ensign. She was able to get to him before a robot shot him, but due to his inexperience, he was already badly beaten. He got some injuries from a robot, but most were from the kick of his own gun. It felt awkward for Taz to partner with someone in battle other than Up, but she did what she had to. It's not like he was completely horrible at fighting. He was a rookie, but he was doing fairly well for someone with as much experience as he had. Taz almost forgot that he was a rookie, but then he missed an easy target and ended up hitting something that caused shelves to fall on them. It killed many robots, but it also caged the two of them in. And then she remembered again why she was so worried about him.

Taz shot a glare at Charlie who was grinning sheepishly at her. "I meant to do that," he said with a hint of question in his voice. Taz knew she didn't have time to properly scold him, so instead she rolled her eyes and pulled him away from an opening that could be used as an exit. Charlie looked confused, "don't you want to go towards-"

"No, now _escuchame_. These _robotas_ are not here only to kill these people. The main reason they're here is to either gain control of this ship to get to other, more important people and places or to take out the communications on this ship so that headquarters sends more rangers to come and find us and land into their trap to do the exact same thing to them." Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief as he mouthed "oh" to no one in particular. All of a sudden, there was a large thud against Taz and Charlie's shelter. Taz peered out to the one possible exit and gasped, "Up!" She quickly sprung to the opening and pulled Up into the make-shift cave. He appeared to be disoriented, but fully conscious. When he registered Taz's presence, however, he quickly snapped back into reality.

"Taz! What in Dead God's name are you doing here?"

"Saving you!" She retorted. "I know you don't want me here, but let me explain," Up just arched an eyebrow skeptically. "The robots aren't after us directly, they're after the control room. They want to cut off all communications with other ships so that other rangers come and then they can cut off their communications and so on and so on." Up furrowed his brow as he was taking in Taz's hypothesis. Taz continued, "That explains why they're being so neat, they don't want to let the others on this ship to think that anything's going on so they don't call for help before they can shut down our communications."

Up was furious that Taz was here. What was Taz thinking going against orders and endangering her life? What was she thinking endangering their child's life? Didn't she realize that she was on extremely thin ice with the Galactic League? As much as he hated her being here, he realized that she was probably right. Up did find it strange that the robots avoided humans when they first snuck they was onto their ship. He also found it extremely odd how organized they were and how they had been dragging this battle in such a specific direction. He peered out of the opening of the metal cave and saw that the robots were getting closer to the main control and communication room. He tried to quickly tried to formulate a plan of attack with Taz, but his thoughts were interrupted when Charlie charged through them to the opening screaming. Up hadn't even noticed that there was someone else in there with them. He turned to Taz for an explanation, but decided against asking for she looked quite annoyed and had already hitched her gun up. She marched out of their shelter and went after the boy. Up's instincts kicked back in; he couldn't let Taz get hurt, especially when she was carrying their child. Up got up and chased after Taz and the boy, shooting anything that came close to her. Taz was doing extremely well considering her situation, so he didn't really have to worry too much about her. But what Up did fret over was that the robots kept getting closer to the control room. Time was running out, Up had to get rid of these robots fast.

Up had forgotten all about the boy that Taz had planned to save by leaving their shelter until he suddenly appeared by his side. "Sir, commander, uh, sir?" What was this boy doing here? He clearly hadn't exactly passed the academy yet and his nerves were taking over and worried Up.

"What?" Up spat out as he shot down another robot. He was only half paying attention to this ensign

"Well, sir, we can't exactly stop all the robots before they get to the main controls and no one can use the distress signal," _Oh really?_ "But there's something-look out!" Before Up could react, the boy hit two robots that were headed straight towards the two of them. Now this lanky kid had most of Up's attention. "But there's something else we can do. There's a stable, livable, planet with good relations with the League nearby. There's also an abort button right over there. If shot at or pressed, it will go off and this room will close off like a drop pod and will send us to the nearest planet. Most of the robots are on the side that won't go into the drop pod and they'll probably get sucked into space. The planet we would land on is mostly water and these particular brand of robots aren't waterproof. And when that button is pressed, it sends an automatic signal to base. We will probably be saved from that planet. So sir, we need to press that button."

Up didn't want to admit it, but this kid had a point. His idea was good in theory, but he clearly underestimated the damage the ship had thanks to this little battle. But Up also realized that he didn't even know the kid's name. Taz seemed to like him, which was rare. "What's your name kid?"

"Ensign Charlie Baker, sir." His voice was trembling and his hands were shaking. This Charlie kid didn't seem like Taz's type exactly, so what was she doing worrying about him so much?

"Well Baker, you have an excellent idea there, but do you realize the damage caused to this ship by this war? And that not close enough to ensure a safe landing even if we did use the button? And that-"

"I know sir, but, it's our best option" Up hesitated for a moment and watched the panic quickly spread across Baker's face. Up sighed, but before he could answer, the ensign hitched up his gun and aimed for the emergency button, and shot.

An alarm sounded and walls began to close in. Many robots did get caught up and crushed by the wall, but there were still robots in the room with them. He glared over at Baker, who was just shaking his head and mouthed "I'm sorry, sir". Up just shook his head back at him. He was going to say yes.

Soon, everyone was lifted off their feet as they were dropping towards the nearest planet at amazing speeds. The humans had enough sense to hang on to something stable, while most robots flew and crashed against a wall, killing them. This was going better than Up had originally planned. He looked around to find Taz, who was clutching onto a pole for dear life. February and Bug were using the same pole as Taz and were screaming to each other about how much they loved each other. Needless to say, Taz looked more annoyed than scared. Before long, the pod came crashing down onto the planet, killing several more robots and badly injuring the rest. The rangers were quick to finish off the remaining toasters before exiting. Once the last robot was destroyed and everyone was accounted for out on a beach like location, someone called out, "where the hell are we?"

Others quickly chimed in, expressing their confusion and gratefulness to be alive. Taz quickly shut everyone up and got them to listen to Up. Up was glad that she got everyone to listen to him, but he didn't know exactly what to say. "Well, everyone, we won this battle," murmurs of agreement and some applause. "Now, I don't know exactly where we are, but we should be fine here. A source tells me that wherever we are has good relations with the GLEE. We should have a communication system, so all we have to do is get a hold of our mothership and we should be home in no time!" The rangers seemed to be a bit more optimistic about their situation after his little speech. However, once sprits were high, Specs came back after looking into the communications panel. She didn't look well. Up made eye contact with her, and she shook her head. "Change of plans, everybody. Looks like we're stranded."

**Thank you so, so much for reading! please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am finally back! Hope this is chapter was worth the wait. Sorry guys, I just get really bad writers block for very long periods of time. I seriously hope that you enjoy this though!**

**And as for the reference I was talking about all those chapters ago, yes it was "lieutenant Dan". And since the original winner has yet to come forward and since the runner up was anonymous, I have decided to make "Creamoe" the new winner! Congratulations my darling, I will be notifying you of your prize very soon ;)**

**Now, without further ado, chapter 10:**

Loud moans and gripes spread quickly throughout the entire crowd of soldiers. Up attempted to lighten the situation by telling half-hearted jokes to anyone who would listen, but rendered it useless. Most tuned him out and broke off into groups to make their own survival strategies. Up looked to Taz for support, but found her appearing distant and worn. She was slowly inching away from the crowd and towards a young ensign. He could tell that she wanted to be beside the young boy who was currently curled up in a ball's side, but he could also tell she was also uneasy about leaving Up to handle all the restlessness of the crew. He softly placed a hand on Taz's shoulder and motioned for her to join the boy. She didn't say a word, but he could tell she desperately wanted to visit this boy. _Maybe this baby is turning her soft_, Up thought before returning to his commander duties.

Taz saw Charlie curled up beside a fire, looking as hopeless as ever. Taz still didn't quite know why she cared for much for the gangly ensign, but she did worry about him nonetheless. "_Hola_," she said tentatively, "how are you doing?"

"Horrible." His eyes gazed deep into the fire, guilt and sorrow apparent on his face.

"You're fine," Charlie looked up at her incredulously as if to ask if she was serious or not. "I mean, if it wasn't for you, we' d probably all be dead right now. You know you're kind of a hero, _comprende_?"

"People still died though. I saw them. I heard their heard their last words, and there was nothing I could do about it." He sighed, "so I guess this is war then." Taz had forgotten that Charlie had never fought before. That this was his first taste of his new life as a soldier.

"Let me tell you something kid, you've heard the saying 'war is hell', _no_?" Charlie nodded, "well, even though that's true, that's not even half of it. _Sí_, there are plenty of horrors, but it's also one giant mystery. It's pitiful, it's adventurous, it's depressing, it's courageous, but it can also be loving." Taz glanced over at Up as she said this last comment, "It's fun, but it's also horrendous. War makes you grow up and become a man, but if you're not careful, it can make you dead."

"But, how-how do you do it?" Taz didn't even need him to clarify. She knew what he meant, _how do you deal with war?_

How did Taz deal with war? She honestly had no idea how she did. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I was just thrown into everything when I was fifteen and too angry to notice what was going on around me. I still haven't learned how to deal, I've only learned to ignore." Charlie only nodded and continued to gaze into the flames. Taz didn't want to be with him any longer, she had shared too much. She rose to her feet and went to find Up.

* * *

><p>Up was putting the finishing touches on a bed made of leaves and twigs when she found him.<p>

He heard her coming up behind him and turned to greet her. He stopped working on the bed and offered her food. Taz wanted to decline, but she was starving and she figured that she should treat her child to something nice after fighting in a war. Her dinner wasn't much, but it felt good to have something finally in her stomach. She noticed however, that Up's meal was significantly smaller than hers. Taz offered some of her food to him, but he refused. She guessed that he would.

They ate in mostly silence until Up asked, "so how does the baby feel?"

"_Bien_," Up's eyes begged for more information, "I don't think I hurt it or anything." Up still wasn't convinced. He continued to study Taz for the rest of the evening; his eyes never straying far from her abdomen.

"So, any idea of when we can get off this dead-goddamn _planeta_?" Up just simply shook his head. He honestly had no clue. They certainly we not on the planet that Charlie was aiming for. They had reacted far too late and ended up on one of the planet's moons. Nonetheless, they were lucky enough to end up on a moon that once held civilization. There were plenty of man-or-alien-made beaches and shops surrounding them; however, this moon was attacked by the robots. The battle on this particular moon was so bloody and destructive, that all of the citizens had to be evacuated from the planet. Up didn't even if there was still any robot or intelligent life remaining on this moon.

"This is the moon that got evacuated, _no_?" Up was entranced by his own thoughts and plans before Taz brought him back to reality.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"So you must be really lost here," Taz's calmness almost enraged Up. How could she be so at ease with the possibility of being stranded here? Especially when she's carrying their child? "So looks like it is time for the amazing Commander Up to save the day!" A slight chuckle escaped from her lips, causing anger to flash across Up's eyes, "don't worry though _ese_, you always do."

"Dead-Goddamnit, Taz. Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Taz could hear the hurt and strain in his voice. "I mean, you have our child to protect! Don't you even care about the kid"

"WHAT IF I DON'T?"

Silence. Nothing but silence.

"What?" Up's voice was scarcely above a whisper. The question trembled and shook as it left his lips. Taz couldn't bear to his hear voice like that.

"I don't know if I want this kid, you know that Up! I mean, I don't know how to take care of this _niño_! I can't stay home! You can't stay home! I guess, if I get hurt here, then I won't have to worry about getting an abortion." Taz felt the hurt in her voice as she choked out the last word; Up just heard it. But he still felt the twinge of pain and guilt as heard Taz's voice tremble. Up caused that tremble. Up caused that hurt. However, Up also knew she had a point. Neither could actually stay and take care of their child and there wasn't exactly a child center on most of the war ships that Taz and Up spent most of their time on. But there was something about the last sentence, _then I won't have to worry about getting an abortion. _There was just something in her voice that was shaken with guilt. It was as if pain and remorse crept its way into her soul took a firm root. Up feeling considerably less angry at a trembling Taz, took a step closer to her and caressed her cheek. Taz still refused to meet Up's eyes, not wanting to show him the pain she felt, so Up took her chin in between his thumb and index finger, and made sure their eyes met. Taz hated when he did this he could right through her. He learned things about her that Taz didn't even know about herself. He now knew that she felt bad about getting rid of her child on purpose, but less bad if it happened on accident. He now knew that she actually wanted to keep this child. And he be damned if anything came between her and wish.

**Thank you so much for reading my lovlies! I love you guys so much for reading and I would love you even more if you reveiwed! haha! But seriously, thank you. Thank you so much.**


End file.
